Safe House
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: HarryCharlie slash. Harry is sent to a safe house. Charlie Weasley is there. Harry discovers that it's not where you are, but who you are with that makes you feel safe. This story is finished, the link to access it is in my profile.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.This story contains Slash. If you do not like it, do not read it. You can find the link for the NC17 version of this story in my profile.

Safe House

Harry was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom at number four Privet Drive. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley had gone shopping to replace Dudley's computer that he had thrown down the steps. He was looking at one of several copies of Playwitch (the wizarding equivalent of Playgirl) he had gotten from Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny had taken Harry's announcement that he was gay better than Ron and Hermione. She had become his best 'girlfriend' and tried to convince him to let her set him up. Harry had decided that he would keep the information of his sexuality to himself at school. He didn't need every bloke fourth year and up trying to relieve him of the burden of his virginity. Ron still hadn't come around, he kept sending Harry notes that said stuff like 'You're Harry-Bloody-Potter, how can you be gay?' The rest of the Weasleys had been very understanding, he had received letters from Fred and George offering their services, and welcoming him to their world.

Mrs. Weasley had been slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be marrying Ginny, but she had pointed out to her mother that Fred and George were gay so she could still hope to have Harry as her son-in-law. Mr. Weasley had sent him a short note from Egypt, where he and most of the family were visiting Bill, asking if he was alright and reminding him to owl someone if he needed anything or if the 'muggles' were treating him badly. Remus Lupin had been the biggest surprise, when Harry had sent him the owl with his announcement, he hadn't expected a reply. Instead of an owl, Remus had come to the Dursley's and spent the day with him.

He had told Harry about his relationship with Sirius, and gave him information about sex. Harry had come back to Privet Drive that day feeling much more comfortable with his sexuality. That had been two weeks ago, and tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday.

He was just about to unzip his pants and take matters into his own hands when he heard it. A loud whistling filled the air, and he could feel the magic that surrounded the house, it seemed like it was being squeezed. He jumped up from the bed and ran to the window. The house was surrounded by black cloaked figures in white masks, each pointing a wand at the house, Death Eaters.

He threw his things into his trunk, grabbing the small bag of special floo powder that Remus had given him, shut the trunk, and pulled it down the stairs and into the living room. He threw a handful of the glittering powder into the empty, unlit fireplace. Instantly, red flames jumped to life in the cold grate, Harry pulled his trunk into the flames with him and shouted, "Emergency!" Before he even had a chance to take a breath, he was spinning, not knowing his destination. The powder had been created by Professor Dumbledore, it sent Harry to someone he knew, but it wasn't random. There was a spell on the powder that would seek out the safest destination and then shut down the floo connection for travel. Wherever he was sent could use the floo for communication only, until Dumbledore thought that it was safe to get him.

After spinning for several minutes, Harry fell out of the fireplace and into a small, dark room. Before he could pick himself up from the floor, there was a wand pointing in his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" a voice asked.

"I'm Harry, and I had to use my emergency floo powder because there were Death Eaters," he answered.

"Lumos," croaked the voice. "Bloody hell, Harry, you scared me."

Harry looked up and saw Charlie Weasley grinning down at him.

"Charlie!" Harry said, and then he dropped his head. "If you don't want me here, I'll understand."

Charlie reached down to help him up, "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about Harry," he told the boy as he pulled him up from the floor.

"If it was Ron," he said. "He would be yelling about not sharing a room with me and trying to make me like girls."

Charlie laughed, "Oh that." He waved his wand at the stove and a kettle began whistling. "I'll make us some tea, and we'll talk."

Harry brushed off his clothes and pulled his trunk away from the fireplace. A few minutes later they were sitting at the table with steaming cups of tea in front of them.

"Don't look so worried, Harry. I'm not going to act like Ron," Charlie said. "It would be pretty hypocritical of me, considering my preferences."

Harry looked at the older man, not quite understanding.

Charlie laughed at the look of bewilderment on Harry's face. "I'm bi-sexual Harry."

Realization dawned in Harry's eyes.

"Guys, girls, doesn't matter to me," he smiled at the dark haired young man. "So have Fred and George started hitting on you yet?"

Harry laughed, "As soon as they found out." The two sat in companionable silence and finished their tea.

"Come on Harry, I have a chair in my room that I can transfigure into a bed for you," he said, leading him to one of the doors in the room. "I'll fire call Dumbledore in the morning and tell him where you landed."

"Where exactly am I?" Harry asked.

Charlie patted him on the back, "At a dragon sanctuary in Romania. You'll be staying in one of the safest places in the world." Charlie smiled at him, "No one in their right mind would try to get into this place."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.This story contains Slash. If you do not like it, do not read it. You can find the link for the NC17 version of this story in my profile.

Chapter 2

The next few days passed quickly for Harry. Professor Dumbledore told Harry that he was to stay where he was for the time being, that there was nowhere that he could send him that would be safer than with Charlie and the dragons. Harry had been looking at Charlie a lot, he realized that he found the older man attractive, and it made him wonder if he was attracted to his best friend. He started looking for differences in the two, finding that aside from the red hair and freckles, they were nothing alike.

"Harry, are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to help me with dinner?" Charlie asked.

Harry jumped, he hadn't realized that he had been staring, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought," he told him, jumping up to help with bringing the dishes of food to the table.

"You know Harry, you're a terrible liar," Charlie answered back.

Harry's face turned red and he dropped his head, his fringe hiding his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said, placing the last dish on the table. "I remember what it's like to be a seventeen year old boy, and the best thing about it was that I could use magic outside of school."

The two sat at the table, quietly eating the dinner that Charlie had prepared.

"You know," Harry said. "You almost cook as good as your mum."

Charlie laughed, "Make sure that you tell her that next time you see her. She's always worried that I'm not eating well and tries to over feed me when I'm at home."

When they had finished dinner, Harry did the dishes while Charlie went out to check on the three baby dragons that had been born the day before. After an hour, Harry began to worry, so he went to the door and grabbed one of Charlie's spare jackets and went outside. He walked over to the enclosure that held two of the babies and their mother, and saw a flash of red lying on the ground. "Charlie?" Harry said. Harry quickly cast a protection charm around himself and stepped into the enclosure. The mother looked at him and began growling low in her throat. "It's alright," he told the dragon. "I just want to collect Charlie and go. I won't bother you or your little ones." The dragon turned her head and looked at the dark haired boy.

He got to where Charlie was laying, blood seeping from a cut on his head. He heard the growling begin again, "I'm just going to get him out of here," he told her, waving his wand and placing a feather light spell on Charlie's prone form. He lifted the red haired man and started walking toward the exit of the enclosure. One of the baby dragons ran out from behind its mother and toward him, Harry stopped and stood completely still. "I'm not going to move," he said to the mother dragon. "I don't want your baby, so if you just call it back to you, I'll take Charlie and go." The mother dragon made a small sound and the baby dragon stopped and returned to her. Harry took a few more steps toward the exit. "I'll make sure that Charlie gives you something extra to eat tomorrow. For not eating me," he told her as he stepped out and latched the gate behind him. He carried Charlie back to the cottage and put him down on his bed.

"Charlie," Harry said, "I'm going to try to heal that cut on your head. I'm not really good at this," he kept talking while he waved his wand over the cut on his head. It began to heal quickly, so Harry used a quick cleaning spell to clean the blood off of his face and out of his hair. "Alright Charlie, you can wake up anytime now."

Harry pulled a chair from the table and sat beside the bed for hours, waiting for Charlie to wake up. He took the time to examine his features, and how well he filled out his t-shirt and jeans. Charlie was a very attractive man, he could feel his member growing hard just thinking about touching the older man. "Quit it Harry, this is no time to be thinking of stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Charlie croaked. He raised his hand to his head, "And why do I have such a headache?" He tried to sit up in the bed, Harry reached over and steadied him.

"When you didn't come back after an hour, I came out looking for you," he told Charlie. "You were lying inside the enclosure, bleeding. So I opened the gate and came inside, the mother was growling so I kept talking to her until I got over to you, I put a feather light spell on you and started to carry you out. One of the babies came running toward us, so I stopped and told the mother to call it back, so that I could get you out."

"She let you into the enclosure?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't leave you in there," he answered.

"That's not what I mean, she's a very aggressive animal. I'm just surprised that she even let you get near me," Charlie looked at him and tried to stand up. "Gotta go to the loo."

He stood up and he almost fell back down.

Harry rushed over and put his arm around him, "I only knew a simple healing spell, and you probably have a concussion."

"Help me get to the bathroom, I have a healing potion in there. It's good for all injuries," Charlie told him. Harry helped him into the bathroom, noticing how the muscles in his back moved when he walked, and stood outside the door until he had finished.

"Need help getting back to the bed?" he asked.

Charlie smiled at him, "You know Harry, I don't understand why she let you into the enclosure, but I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

"I promised her some extra food tomorrow, for not eating me," Harry laughed.

Charlie looked at the dark haired boy, "I know that I shouldn't do this, but I can't help myself." He leaned over and kissed him.

Harry was shocked, Charlie was kissing him. He felt his cock jump and he pulled back.

"Sorry Harry, but you just looked so kissable," he said.

Harry leaned over and kissed him, touching the other man's bottom lip with his tongue. Charlie's mouth opened and he swept his tongue into Harry's mouth. Charlie backed him toward the bed, their tongue's dueling, erections rubbing together through their jeans, until they reached the edge of the bed. Charlie broke the kiss, "We'll stop whenever you say, and we won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Harry grabbed a handful of his red hair, and kissed him again.


End file.
